vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Megurine Luka/@comment-37245405-20181030030509/@comment-53539-20181103203622
Its likely they will. CFM has been pushing all 6 characters as "Piapro characters", so chances are if they don't get EVEC they'll get a substitute. Their not Piapro character, Kaito and Meiko, but now CFM handles them they are just thrown in with their Vocaloids. The only difference is their treated as professional singers, so will have different approaches, but chances are their next update will be something like EVEC. Plus its never been stated EVEC is exclusive to the CV series, it was just that they were updating all their CV series vocals. Luka and the Kagamine actually were expected to have V3s and Luka was almost complete, but CFM switched over as soon as the studios were told months in advance V4 was on its way. Thats why Luka 4vx came out so soon in V4s lifespan. Though they gutted the 3 intended Appends for her and an update to her normal vocal in place of the "soft" and "solid" vocals. CFM has this habit of missing deadlines, Luka herself missed the deadline for V2 which is why she has no Appends, but they wanted her out for V3 too and Kagamines, we should have had all 5 V3'ed. Gumi also had the same issue and her extra vocals came out in V3 early as they, like Luka V4x, were pretty much ready due to where the development was at the time. Its no surprise... Heck... Bruno and Clara were ready in 2010 for release but the engine couldn't support it. But was a disappointment withLuka is it was kinda naff. It has been noted, that CFM would like to not make their characters Vocaloids, but Yamaha owns the license for Miku as a Vocaloid. There was expressed a concern that one day CFM may finally pull off a break from Yamaha, making Piapro completely independent from Vocaloid. I did get concerned about this theory myself, especially over EVEC and it is understood CFM is slowly trying to do that, though its unpredictable if they will. CFM tries to update everything each engine and fails, Yamaha releases their engine regardless of the studios point of development. They don't wait around for anyone to finish their vocals. If you don't get that new Vocaloid 4 out, its going to have to be redone for V5, its how it works. Miku, however, yeah she'll likely be out for V5... She brings CFM money and impacts Vocaloid by up to 13% sales increase. As likely it is for you to be right, we don't have a magic crystal ball. Who knew there was going to be Spanish Vocaloids in V3 and they'd flop so bad? who knew Uni would be released after Korean did the same first time around? Update to CFM vocals are going to happen, their predictable, but no one saw Chinese Miku happen... Though I knew it would come as they'd said in an interview before any announcement they wanted to do that. They've said now it for Spanish. Spanish Miku may come next. Though they are likely to change that to Korean first. They also want to do Appends for Miku English, though I have little faith thats coming out too soon, but it will have to one day or they'll shrink their English market, especially if the next English update is barely different to the last, going from V3 to V4 saw an improvement... But improvements sooner or later slow down. When they reach that point, they need to reinvent English Miku. The same will likely happen to other Miku versions. :-/ The one thing we can't predict is if CFM does or does not finally make new Vocaloids, and while we have hints at new voicebanks we don't know what their going to do. However, CFM can produce Voicebanks within a year so we'll likely see Kaito V5 or Meiko V5 next year or the year after. CFM will likely rush them out to add EVEC or something like that. Piapro has taken a hit with the update of V5, so it needs fixing and CFM will want to fix it fast. updates on-line only do so much to restore faith. In my opinion, the only thing holding things back is the broken Piapro situation they faced in V5's release. I don't know if they've fixed it and its likely they have, but faith in it has likely got people worried. Kaito and Meiko will likely be used therefore to restore some of that. It is predictable Meiko will have an update next year as they've already begun to focus on her. However, CFM doesn't always manage to fit in their anniversaries with release dates celebrations. Example would be Kaito V3.